Signal acquisition devices such as digital storage oscilloscopes (DSOs) and the like typically include a limited number of input channels and a limited amount of memory for storing data acquired from the various input channels. This limitation in acquisition memory reduces the size of the acquisition record(s) produced by a DSO. Additionally, advances in acquisition rates provide the ability to generate increasingly larger acquisition records in shorter periods of time, further exacerbating memory limitation problems. While this problem may be reduced by increasing the amount of memory within a DSO, such increase in memory is not without cost. Moreover, the actual amount of memory increase to be provided is inherently dependent upon the application to which the DSO is used. Thus, a very high memory/high capability DSO may provide a level of functionality far greater than necessary for most of the applications to which it is used.